1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, such as a liquid-crystal device, and to an electronic apparatus, such as a liquid-crystal projector, that incorporates such an electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes, a data-line driving circuit to drive data lines, a scanning-line driving circuit to drive scanning lines, and a sampling circuit to sample image signals mounted on a substrate of an electro-optical device, such as a liquid-crystal device. During operation, in response to sampling-circuit driving signals supplied by the data-line driving circuit, the sampling circuit samples image signals supplied to image-signal lines and transmits the sampled image signals to the data lines.
To display high-definition images while limiting an increase in driving frequency, serial image signals are converted to a plurality of parallel image signals (that is, phase expansion), such as 3 phases, 6 phases, 12 phases, and 24 phases, to supply them to the electro-optical device through the plurality of image-signal lines. In this related art technique, the plurality of image signals are simultaneously sampled by a plurality of sampling switches and simultaneously supplied to the plurality of data lines.